The following presents devices, systems and methods that use computer vision technology to detect and classify people and objects.
While motion detection softwares are useful in telling a camera when to start recording, its inability to distinguish between different objects can lead to many hours of wasted footage and false notifications. Consequently, such systems would benefit by improvements in their ability to detect and differentiate, for example, people from animals, vehicles, or other objects. This could significantly reduce the number of false positives and unnecessary alerts sent to users, which can make even the most modern security cameras unusable.
With the increase in the amount of data to process (images or videos), there is growing demand for data categorization via automated methods. One way is to utilize systems that provide tags for ‘what’ is present in the data. Even though this information is useful, it would be even better if the system can also tell ‘where’ a certain object is located within the data. Knowing the answer to both ‘what’ and ‘where’ can greatly benefit automated data categorization.